It is known in the art to provide ostomy appliances having an outer bag and a flushable inner bag. Such an appliance is known from the applicant's own publication WO 01/82846.
Other ostomy appliances may be seen in EP 0 768 848, EP 0 703 762, EP 0 768 848, GB 2 306 889, EP 0 821 925 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,782.
It may be seen as an object of the present invention to provide an inner bag liner which is folded in a way that minimises the risk of “pancaking” and blocking of the bag when the inner bag liner is automatically gradually unfolded or stretched by the waste material first contacting the bottom of the inner bag liner and pressing the same down into the receiving bag.
It may also be seen as an object of the present invention to provide a collecting bag that is flushable. Furthermore, it may be seen as an object of the present invention to provide an inner bag liner which is compacted without being pulled over a surface (which is also present in the use situation) and thus no friction between the surface and the inner bag liner may limit the unfolding of the bag in the use situation.
Furthermore, it may also be seen as an object of the present invention to provide a bag compacted such that it may unfold without pancaking and a method for compacting a bag.